


“oh my god, they were roommates!”

by goldenfolklores



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Emotional Roller Coaster, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Multi, New Dream, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Tension, well fencing but sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfolklores/pseuds/goldenfolklores
Summary: rapunzel der sonne has never expected anything grand to happen on her second year into college, that is, until, she gets caught up in a room assignment mishap that leads her to be roommates with one of the well known students on campus
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Lady Caine/Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. a mix up

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'll work on a much better title and summary later, but i promise, it's better than what it seems, also i'm back to writing!! i thought i'd give this au a try and i'm not gonna bail on it hopefully! also rating change might be possible, so, yeah. anyways, happy reading!

The gust of wind blew as cars drove by. Autumn was nearing to start, the leaves on trees were changing of color and started to detach themselves from branches. The summer heat was still there, but it won't be there for long anymore. 

It was the normal setting, which one that Rapunzel needs to get used to. This was a new start, considering that it was another year. She was always told to broaden her horizon when  _ this  _ time came. After all, she was pursuing her passion starting with being an art major. She'd always dreamt how it felt to be one.

“Someone's lost in thought.” A voice stopped her as she gazed out from the café's window. She turned and saw a familiar face. 

Cassandra. 

Cassandra was a woman with intimidating looks, from piercing grey eyes to her tough personality, it was a no brainer. Despite that, Rapunzel knew her friend was more than that. She'd met her at her first year of college, Cass attending the university through a sports scholarship, but it was evident as well. She had always assumed that Cassandra's had a knack on sports and the assumption didn't go unnoticed. The two were inseparable ever since freshman year. and honestly, both can't complain. 

“Cass! Hi, sorry, I must've just gotten lost in thought.” Rapunzel blushed in embarrassment. She'd always had that habit, but Cass didn't seem to be fazed by it too much. She was used to it. Rapunzel was quite a curious one, sure, but sometimes, her best friend can get caught up in her thoughts.

“It's fine, Raps. You didn't have to apologize.” She shrugged, chuckling lightly as she sat from across from her and their conversation flowed out freely. It had been some time ever since they hung out with each other last summer and they had a lot to catch up on. She noticed her look from the café's window to the university grounds. 

“I heard that we'd get to change roommates this year,” She blurted out, making Rapunzel's green eyes widen. Rapunzel looked at her best friend and cock her head to the side in question. That was strange. 

“So we won't get to have those midnight parties again?” She chuckled a bit. Those nights when Cass was to be her roommate was the best. They would spend times that they'd pull off all nighters, whether it was for school or they just really wanted to binge something together. They most likely ended up falling asleep against each other the next day, but they didn't mind at all. They were best friends and they were comfortable in that way. So this year must really be different from the past.

“Sadly, no. But hey, if your new roommate is an ass, I'll be more happy to beat them out of there for you.” Cassandra chuckled jokingly, emitting a gasp from the blonde haired woman that was with her before she laughed along. Cassandra had a different humor from a lot of people she's known, but it never failed to make her laugh. 

The laughter soon died down between the two of them and their conversation picked up another flow as they talked about their future plans heading into this year. 

Soon, they realized that they should probably get going into their new dorms. Cassandra stood up from her seat. 

“Want me to walk with you to your dorm?” She offered. Rapunzel smiled and shook her head politely. 

“It's fine, Cass, I can manage. Plus, I don't want to be a bother to you, I'm not the only one moving in back here,” She smiled. Cass shrugged and scoffed playfully. 

“Whatever you say, Your Highness.” She said. Raps rolled her eyes at the nickname before standing up and giving her best friend a hug. 

“I'll see you around campus,” She said as Cass pulled away. 

“As long as you won't forget me and be all buddy buddy with your new roommate.”

“It would be hard for them to compare to you, though,” Rapunzel chuckled. “Get going, silly! Don't let me slow you down!” 

“Alright, I'm going!” Cassandra laughed, waving at her best friend one more time before walking a different direction for their dorms. 

* * *

Rapunzel walked through the corridors of the building, seeing different students slowly settling into their doors. She held her luggage handle tight in her hands, the wheels rolling through the hardwood floors. Some turned to look at her, curious if she were to be one of their roommates when she made it into her own dorm room. 

Suddenly, there were murmurs and their tones started to hush down. It was weird. It was like something out of those horror movies where they all fall silent but she didn't know why. Was the room ruined, perhaps? She hardly thought that was the case. Paying no heed, she turned the doorknob and headed in.

“Hello— OH!” She stopped in her tracks, seeing the sight in front of her before going out as quickly as she went in. She went to the side.

Her eyes were wide and she heaved a sigh, looking around. The students were still there, some looked at her with a raised eyebrow, probably from her voice. She blushed deeply and wished the ground would swallow her whole. It couldn't get worse, right? 

“Uh, hey? You okay, Sunshine?” She turned and saw it was the same man in the room just now. Well, he looked quite decent, but that wasn't the main topic here.

“I um… I—” She was at a loss of words, looking him over fully. It wasn't that he looked bad or something, it was the opposite, exactly. 

The man towered over her, he was most likely a foot taller. He had dark brown hair, the perfect nose, warm yet piercing brown eyes with a soft and concerned gaze, a body that was, wow, actually great, and among other things. She's never seen anyone like him. He's like, he's like…

Art. 

Or the way she sees it, mayhaps a good model for a sketch, but you know. But that wasn't the situation in question, it was the fact that there was a man in her dorm room, which wasn't normal at all as she's known and told around here. How was she going to deal with this?

A gentle shake on her shoulder roused her from her thoughts. She looked and it was him again, his gaze still concerned. 

“You okay? Why were you going into my dorm?” He asked her. It was her turn to give a questioning look.  _ His dorm?  _

“Your dorm? I think you're mistaken. This is  _ my  _ assigned dorm,” She said, then looked around, seeing that she left her baggage in the room. 

“Well, how about we get inside so you can get your stuff and work things out?” He offered, following her line of sight. 

Rapunzel thought for a moment and looked at him. He seemed trustworthy, and he doesn't look like he's planning a trick. Sighing, she gave in and he followed suit, closing the door behind them.

She started to straighten her luggage and searched for the contact number in the room so that she could call in.

“So, Sunshine, I haven't seen you around campus that much last year, I'm guessing it's your second year around, though?” Eugene said, trying to bring up a conversation. 

“Firstly, It's Rapunzel. Second, I just… gone all out in my first year,” She smiled a bit. Despite not really being seen nor known that much by other students, she didn't really mind. She went to the corkboard and found different contact notes. “What about you? Have you been out and about here?”

“Gesundheit. And yeah, I think you could go with that.” He chuckled. “I'm guessing you've heard about that student that trashed the Professor Equis statue by the main building?” 

Her eyes widened. She'd heard all about that in class once and she thought it was absurd before seeing it with her own eyes. 

“Wait, Eugene Fitzherbert?”

“In the flesh.” He said with a rogue smirk. He walked over to help her over with the contacts. “And I believe you got the number there.”

She looked upon the notes and contacted the administrator. 

“University office, how may I help you?” The lady from the other side of the call asked. 

“Uh yes, I'm calling about a misunderstanding in my dorm? 1124? I think this might have been a mistake,” Rapunzel chuckled nervously. It wasn't that she didn't like Eugene around, it's the fact that this whole set was strange. She'd never shared a room with a man before, nor did she expect to do this soon.

The administrator took a few minutes of answering, both of them hearing the clicking and the clacking of the keyboard, probably searching what the issue was.

“Oh, here it is!” Her voice perked up and their eyes widened. “Huh, it does seem to have a mishap in the room assignment and we should settle that soon.”

Rapunzel heaved a breath of relief and Eugene looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“However, there aren't vacant rooms anymore for you to occupy as of now. Students already moved and settled in so the rooms are fixed and full. But not to worry! We'll let you know if there's a room available for you soon if you're okay with that.” She explained. Rapunzel hoped that they would soon.

“Oh, yes, that would be fine. That'll be all, thanks.” Rapunzel said before hanging up. She looked at Eugene who didn't seem unfazed at all. It was fine for him to let her crash here, he didn't mind, it was the least he could do for her. And it wasn't like he would get into anything with her. She was cute and a brunette even, but not really his type. 

This was nothing more than a platonic move in with a stranger. Well, Rapunzel did hope to branch out more this year in college, and this could be a start to doing that. It can't be that bad, right?

  
  



	2. an attempt on a good start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this roommate process thing was not what it's cracked up to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i swear things will get better in the latter updates, but for now, i think some introduction would be needed! carry on!

“Well, I guess it's just you and me for the rest of the year, Sunshine,” Eugene remarked as he set down her suitcase for her.

“That is, if they never find a separate room on campus.” Rapunzel smirked a bit. “So don't go pushing your luck, Fitzherbert.” She said, walking into a room, seeing that it had separate beds and separate sides for them both like the usual.

It wasn't the same as the old dorm she and Cass stayed in last year, but it'll do. She can't complain. She'd still have her personal space and that's nice.

After going into the room with her, he set down the boxes on her side, seeing that she's already started to settle herself in.

He helped along silently, though the air around them was awkward and tense. Not tense as in the “I've known you and something bad happened between us” tense but the “We're awkward around each other because i don't know you” tense.

Eugene thought it was strange. He'd heard of her before, she was the chatty, artsy sunshine girl that everyone seemed to adore, and he could see why but adore? He didn't know, but it was too over the top for his choice of wording. Try tolerable, maybe. But the strange thing was she didn't seem chatty at the moment, given their circumstances of fixing the place up, Rapunzel looked over to him, smiling a bit as she was thankful for his help.

So far, he's been nice, she supposed it's not so bad in here with him. As she helped with a box, she walked near him with a gentle and warm smile.

“So, Eugene, what city did you live in before here?” She asked him the silence around them slowly dissolving, as she was trying to bring up a conversation. It wouldn't hurt to get to know bits and pieces from a roommate, right? Besides, he seemed nice and interesting. He seems like a person you'd like to get to know.

“Whoa, whoa, Sunshine, I don't do these kinds of icebreakers.” Eugene immediately deadpanned. He'd grown accustomed not wanting to share about his past, let alone with a stranger. Sure, Sunshine here's his roommate and all, but that doesn't mean she should know him that much. “What's with the sudden interrogation?” He asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

He was definitely known for this kind of attitude, it was what made him recognized then when he wasn't getting into trouble.

“Oh,” She said, her expression faltering but she didn't dare to let it show. Honestly, she just wanted the space between them to be okay and reaching out and getting to know each other might be a good idea to do so. “Nothing at all, I was just curious, but you don't have to answer it!” She chuckled nervously, stammering and stumbling over her words as Eugene raised an eyebrow at her.

“See, here's the deal… You're nice and all, trust me, you are, and you seem like a trustworthy person, but I don't do backstories,” He shrugged. “Don't take it personally, it's just not my ideal ‘roommate bonding’ thing.” He rolled his eyes a bit. Rapunzel nodded.

“Right, ah, sorry.” She said, looking down a bit, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. It wasn't much of a big deal to her, too. She just thought maybe they could get along that way. She should have known better, why, they were just merely strangers after all.

Well, at least they still had some time to work on that. They've got the whole while to try to get along. At least she hopes so. She looked away and onto her window.

She wondered how Cass must have been settling with her own roommate, she hoped she had a better situation more than her.

* * *

After meeting up with Rapunzel, Cassandra headed to go to her own dorm, walking alone as she passed by the campus grounds. She felt happy seeing her best friend again.

It's been some time since they personally saw each other last and she's always been like a breath of fresh air to her, a warm energy always surrounding her whenever she approaches, at least, that was how Cass would feel whenever she was around.

But in all seriousness, she was glad to see her again. Talks over the phone just weren't the same as seeing each other. It just really proved how much she missed her.

She suddenly noticed the warm spread all over her own cheeks. Dammit. She really just had a soft spot for Rapunzel, she wasn't this soft usually, it's even the opposite. She was known around campus as the tough girl that was good at fencing, considering that she did, in fact, get a scholarship from that sport. She was known for the intimidating façade.

No one wanted to mess with Cassandra Hughes.

She shook her head and kept walking, her stuff in tow. The sun was beginning to set, the sky going a pretty orange shade. Time really flew fast, huh?

The darker it got, the nearer she arrived at the dormitory quarters. She took her sweet time getting there as she wanted to clear her head. She looked around and only a few students hung back, most of them probably inside already.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door of her assigned dorm. She was about to meet yet another person she'd have to live with.

She just hoped they weren't so bad.

The door opened and revealed a woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She was an inch shorter than she was, probably and she looked at Cassandra in curiosity.

"Yeah, hi. Are you Elsa Andersen?" Cassandra asked her, making the woman's blue eyes widen. She gave a small nod.

"Well, I suppose I am. You're Cassandra, right? Let's get you settled in." Elsa offered with a small smile, opening the door for her. Cassandra walked in and, hey, it wasn't that bad.

The place was kept clean and honestly, she can't complain. Besides this Elsa seemed nice. She was currently arranging her side as Cassandra went and fixed hers.

Silence covered them and honestly, neither of them can complain. Both of them liked their own space and quiet. Soon they were all set up and they smiled at each other and soon enough, the two finally fell into conversation, learning at least some things with each other.

At the end of the night, Cass gave a smile to herself. Maybe a new roommate wasn't that bad as she thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im still learning cass' character, as you can tell and i'll improve as i go, contructive criticism is always welcome and im all ears! thanks for reading!!


	3. a new storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cass meets a new opponent while rapunzel meets,,, a total bothering annoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to research a few basic fencing terms for this chapter but if i get anything wrong, feel free to point it out!
> 
> bout - fencing competition/practice  
> salle - room where fencing commences  
> ballestra - quick jump forward  
> "en-garde, pret, allez" - used to start a bout
> 
> also note the rating change just in case!
> 
> that's pretty much it, carry on!

Soon enough, the leaves around the campus started to fall completely, indicating fall and the start of terms. Students were getting to meet each other, a lot of them probably settled in as they prepared to face yet another year.

As for Cassandra's situation, she was getting ready herself, her bag ready for the day before giving herself a once look over by the mirror. Elsa had noticed.

"Are you nervous, Cassandra?" Her timid but comforting voice roused Cassandra from her thoughts and made her look at the woman.

"Not at all, Els." She said, brushing it off with a slight upward at her lips. She was just letting it all sink in. It wasn't that much of a big deal, but another year was another new start. She was getting herself ready for it.

Elsa smiled and nodded at her silently, admiring the courage she showed. She went to get her stuff.

"Well, I'll see you here later?" She said. Cass nodded. Elsa waved at her and left their dorm. Cassandra gave herself one last glance for a moment and went to go to her class 

* * *

By the time Eugene had woken up for the first day, he was already running late, with just thirty minutes to spare before his first period started, and that doesn't count dashing through the lecture halls and corridors of the building yet.

Rapunzel was already up and ready when she heard him groan and roam around. She thought it was quite amusing to see him like that. She raised an eyebrow as she sipped the last bit of tea on her mug and sat on the counter as he got himself ready.

By the time he was dressed and ready, Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him. Eugene gave her a look of confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be running for your first period, too?" He asked her, a smug smirk on his face to taunt her. That earned the same expression that rivaled his and his face fell from seeing it.

"No. Unlike you, my class isn't till 10. " She said, shrugging her shoulders as she set her mug down. Despite her being a morning person, she liked to take her time for things and didn't want to rush at mornings.

She always thought it was the best time to appreciate things, like how it was less chaotic until Eugene woke up.

"Oh," He said, getting her point. He really couldn't pinpoint his opinion on this woman some days. Most of the time, she was sweet and chill then a tad bit snappy the next. To him anyways. He hadn't known that that was just a thing that happened at times. He just assumed it was something else talking like urges or something. She was… interesting to say the least. Yeah, that was a word to describe living with her.

"Well, shouldn't you go to your class by now?" She asked him. That was enough to snap him out and make him face the music. He looked at her, the smirk still on her face and he rolled his eyes playfully. Guess it really was time to face the music.

"Okay, fine. I'll see you later," He smiled a bit at her, both their looks meeting each other before he headed out.

"I'll be here," Rapunzel called out before hopping down the counter, considering that she should get herself ready as well.

* * *

That was how it went on. It's been weeks after class started for them and they fell into a routine. Eugene and Rapunzel were still… in so-so terms. As for Cass and Elsa, they were starting to warm up to each other and got to be friends. It took some time to get there but at least they were on each other's good side.

Cassandra was currently in fencing practice currently, the salle full of other students like her and waiting for their turn. She looked at the students who were up and being graded for this. She had to give all that she has, even if this was a practice or not. It was still her first bout of the year, nevertheless. She's always been good at fencing, it's what got her into this college in the first place. She can definitely pull this off.

Her head shot up when she got called for her turn, noticing the pair she studied were finished.

She put on her helmet and got ready, walking in the middle of the room to meet with her opponent. They met on the en garde lines and got into the position, performing a salute before waiting for the director's signal.

 _"En-garde, pret, allez!"_ The director announced, commencing the bout.

Cassandra advanced towards the opponent, which was reciprocated with an advance as well. Their bout went on for what seemed like forever, both of them impressing the students and jury in the salle. They both seemed to know their moves and they had their techniques.

Her opponent performed an appel and ballestra, catching her off guard. Cassandra got back on her feet quickly and attacked, making it a hit.

Soon they were tied to both 4 hits, one left to see who wins this bout. Everyone was watching, seeing who would win.

Soon enough, Cassandra had the final hit, sending her opponent in shock and on the floor.

"En-garde!" She shouted, ending the bout. People clapped for her, the jury seemed to be impressed. It left a proud smile on her face. Things were finally looking up here, her practices were worth it. Their bout ended and Cassandra helped up her opponent, performing the final salute.

"Hey, you did great," She said as she took off her helmet and extended her hand to the person. She heard a slight groan from them before removing their own helmet and shook hands. Cass couldn't believe it.

It was Caine.

Caine had her red hair always tied up and high matched with her intimidating glare, a deadpan expression always on her face. She was known around campus for her talent of fencing, but people knew not to mess with her, too. She usually hung around intimidating people, but last year, she was with Eugene and Lance when they caused trouble with the Equis statue. Cassandra found her bold and interesting, to say the least. She was impressive, what can she say?

"It was… fine, I guess. I only let you win this time, Cassie." Caine smirked, causing Cass to be caught off guard before glaring. No one calls her nicknames and gets away with it, not even Raps. Despite this it had an effect that seemed slightly off than her initial reaction. She tried not to let it show.

"I'm sorry, did you call me-"

"Alright, you two, bout's over." The director said, leading them back to the less crowded part of the salle for the next fencers to prepare.

Cassandra and Caine stood there for a while, Caine the first to snicker and keep her smirk in her face.

"You should've seen the look on your face, you were like, 'whAt did you sAy?'" Caine laughed, snorting a little. She couldn't help it. Cassandra just seemed like an amusing person to tease over. She's known how no nonsense the woman was.

"Har har, very funny Caine," Cassandra smirked back crossing her arms over her chest. "At least it wasn't my ass that was kicked today in a fence bout."

"Gee, arrogant much? It's only the third bout," Caine said defensively. The two shared a chuckle. Despite the two having the knack to annoy the hell out of each other, they still had good laughs from each other from time to time. "But for the record, you did great today, Cass." She said, nodding before clapping her on the shoulder and walking away.

Cass shrugged and watched her go, smiling a bit as she was proud of herself. Though, she can't deny, it was nice chatting with Caine after the match. The match itself was self rewarding as she proved herself again. It was nice not being underestimated. The classes ended and Cass decided to head for her next one, her head held high and her stance proud. She felt like nothing could bring her down. 

* * *

Rapunzel on the other hand had gotten home late. She insisted on going with her study group after their classes so that left Eugene to his own in the dorm. She knows him and trusts that he won't do anything dumb like set the dorm on fire or anything, so she found a slight hint of reassurance on that.

Rapunzel was nearly home and pulled out her phone. It was almost midnight. Did the project really take that long? She never knew time flew that fast while they were studying then. She really had to keep track.

She looked around, getting slightly more cautious as she knew it was late. She made it back to the dorm building, going up the stairs and to the door. She tried to open it but found it locked.

That was weird.

Eugene hardly locked the door to their dorm except when both of them were out. Hell, he'd even forget to do that a couple of times. She assumed he'd keep it unlocked for her tonight like the usual after they compromised with their dorm rules. She tried to open the door again, but to no avail.

Groaning, she rolled her eyes as she was fishing for her key in her purse, but couldn't get it. _'Where is it?'_ She thought. She knew she had the spare key, she remembered placing it in- _oh_.

She left it in her other bag. That was inside.

_Just great, really._

She decided to knock on the door instead, maybe he was still awake. He was a light sleeper after all, and he was up late at times.

"Eugene? Are you inside?" Rapunzel called out as she knocked gently. She patiently waited there, tapping her foot as she did. He's probably just asleep right?

Maybe not.

The walls of the dorm weren't that thick. Not too thin as well, but she could hear… sounds from the dorm. Well surely one would hear those, but it was late at night and it was the strange kind. It wasn't one you'd find in those horror dorm types of films.

 _Oh god._ She thought as a blush crept up her cheeks. Was he- was he literally hooking up with someone? In _their shared_ dorm? The blush on her cheeks weren't one of embarrassment but of annoyance and anger. She couldn't believe she got locked out just because of this. As if her annoyance with him wasn't reaching the limit soon.

She gave one last loud knock on the door before giving up. There's no way that guy would be opening up for her anytime soon. When no response came, she turned on her heel and walked away. She'd figure out where to stay in for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha,, yeah, so that happened,, anyways still i hope that i did this chapter justice and hey, comments and feedback are always welcome! thanks for reading!


	4. a whole mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, hi, i'm sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 4! i had a slight writer's block but i'm trying to get through! this one's slightly off, i'm sorry in advance but i still hope you guys like it! anyways, carry on!

"And he locked me out! For a hookup!" Rapunzel rambled as she slumped down on Cass' couch. After getting locked out of her shared dorm because of a "slight mishap", Rapunzel had contacted Cass and her best friend was more than okay in letting her stay the night. Elsa wasn't around for the night as she and her sister were apparently visiting home for the weekend.

The air between them remained cool and silent as Cass had her face scrunched from what her friend had told her. Finally, she spoke after seeing her calm herself down.

"You know what, Raps, from what you've told me, he seems like a dick. And you should have faced it by now. Besides, didn't you say he's been tipping you off and doing stuff like this lately too?" Cassandra asked, going back to her bed and getting her blanket and putting it over her shoulders gently. Rapunzel smiled at her gratefully. She always had Cassandra's back and she was so glad she did. She couldn't ask for someone better.

"He's usually kind of average but this… just really gets on my nerves lately. I know he's a flirt, but that was too low." She grumbled. Cassandra sat beside her, arm placed on the couch's lining like the usual whenever she sat there. She hung back and the room fell silent again. "You've already said that once or twice, have you tried confronting him about that? Maybe he needs some sense slapped into that egoistic head of his. He's not going to change until someone does that." She suggested, trying to hide a smirk if she were to be the one giving a talking to him.

Rapunzel huffed. She couldn't possibly do that! Despite Cassandra's view and what he did, they were on good terms… kind of. It was a complicated thing and she decided she assumed that she could leave it as it is even with no clear view of where it was headed. At least they weren't arguing all the time then. She just didn't have it in her to snap, yet. She still hasn't reached her peak of anger at him, and she doesn't plan to do so.

"No, I don't want to come off as rude, Cass." She sighed looking at her best friend. Cass shook her head. Rapunzel could really be… too nice at times. She needs to change that, slightly. She knew how her friend could be really forgiving when it comes to other people, but in this situation, she needs to put it out there.

"I'm just saying, and you don't want to wait until you snap more than you expect, do you? You know what happened the last time that happened." She said. The last time Rapunzel snapped involved a few girls from a high ranking sorority last year to scamper off like raccoons that were almost getting caught. They looked so terrified. It actually intimidated Cass and made her make a mental note to never cross her, ever. To be fair, though, those girls were giving them a hard time the whole year and Rapunzel probably had had it with them then. To Cassandra, she saw it as what they deserved.

Anyway, Rapunzel sunk more into the couch, more confused on what she should do rather than taking the advice already suggested for her. She buried her head into the soft plush pillow beside her and all Cass could do was place a hand on her shoulder and smile weakly at her.

"But hey, we all know how much of a softie you are. You don't have to do it," She reminded her. Rapunzel looked back at her best friend. She did have a point and there was no point of beating around the bush. She didn't want to snap either. It's better off to confront this now instead of letting it blow up in their faces sooner or later. She knew just what to do.

* * *

Morning came. Cassandra offered her to go grab breakfast with her - she even said it was her treat, which was a rare Cass thing - but Rapunzel refused. She must have bothered Cassandra a lot and she already felt bad by crashing in. She didn't need to be more of a bother to her. She really wasn't one to her, though.

"Thanks, Cass, for helping me out last night." Rapunzel said sheepishly, a warm smile at her lips. Cass had to smile back. It was contagious. Her bright smile was just that good.

"It's nothing, Raps. You know you could always come to me anytime." Cassandra shook her head slightly. It's been a year of friendship and she wanted her to know that she could always come to her, no matter what.

Rapunzel gave her friend one last hug before she took a deep breath and pulled away, ready to face the storm ahead.

* * *

At the same time, Eugene finally woke up, seeing the girl from last night was still there, texting away apparently.

Shit. Shouldn't she be gone by now? What did she expect, a goodbye kiss? No, he doesn't do that. Well at least she was awake. He didn't want to do the extra job on waking her up and kicking her out. The woman turned to see him, a small smirk on her face.

"Good morning, handsome." She said slowly, going closer to him before he stopped her abruptly, making her raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, hi, morning." He grumbled, preparing himself for another one of his usual morning after spiels.

"Look, last night was fun, but I think you should see yourself out now."

"And why is that?"

"Look, Annie-"

"Allie."

"Nuance. See, my roommate's coming any minute. I can't have… this mess when they arrive." He said. It took him a few moments and that's when he remembered.

**_SHIT!_ **

Rapunzel was nowhere to be found. Of course she was. If she were to be here it would have been an awkward stance, but right now, that's not the point. He probably left her off alone last night. _Shit shit shit-_

"Alright, fine. I'll see myself out." Allie declared, standing up as she got dressed and saw herself out without saying goodbye. Not like he cared, he didn't. He was too preoccupied on what excuse he could give Rapunzel, even if that was almost impossible.

He was already dressed when she came inside, she was surprised that he left it unlocked, her expression mundane as if nothing happened before taking a deep breath.

"Hey," He said nervously, chuckling a bit. He wasn't used to this whole mundane sunshine mood. She didn't even bother giving him a backward glance at all. She went into their room and picked up a few clothes. She looked around, it didn't seem much of a mess, but that wasn't a pass so he could get off.

"Hey."

"Look, Rapunzel, I'm sorry about last night, I should have-"

"No, nono… It's fine. I'm fine." She said, a little bit too passive aggressively than she expected it to say it. They stared at each other before Rapunzel gave a slight scoff. "It wasn't like it was a big deal. It wasn't like I was left out on dorm grounds until I called Cass." There was a hint of bitterness on her voice and she looked up to meet his gaze before walking away.

The two were silent as Eugene looked at her fixing her side of the room. She didn't have to do much, at least they left her side untouched for the most part.

"Look, I already said I was sorry, what more do you want from me? A box of chocolates and a teddy bear?" Eugene answered sarcastically, which made her expression harden more. He was slowly regretting how he snapped that at her.

"No. I assumed it would be a more, you know, decent apology."

"And just for locking you out and take note, accidentally? What, you wanted us to let you in in the middle of that?"

"No! But you could have at least told me that you were bringing someone over!" She defended. "Eugene, I've been trying to let these things slide. You just can't… keep going around like this."

"Like what? Rapunzel, why are you that angry anyway? It's not like we're dating and I cheated on you. Why are you so mad with me having girls over?" He asked her. Her expression darkened. Why was he bringing up relationships? Why did he even think of her being jealous of him? Was he that egoistic? 

"Because you're an egoistic narcissist that only thinks for himself!" She said before backing away, leaving them both in silence. "I've been trying to let these things slide for the past weeks, Eugene, but you never notice how uncomfortable I am with some of the things you do." It was true. Rapunzel has been letting a lot slide. He was letting other people in their shared dorm, despite it turning into a slight party. She was out for some of these and would find Eugene slightly drunk when she came home. It was annoying, but sometimes at least she was thankful they knew how to clean up for themselves, yet that doesn't make it less inexcusable.

She looked up at him, his expression bewildered. He knew that he might have had… shortcomings and was prone to being a bad roommate, but he never expected her to bottle all of this up until now. He wanted to apologize, to say that he was in the wrong and say he was sorry but she already backed away from him. She sighed and shook her head. She realized that she got close to bursting out again.

"I just… I'm sorry," She said quietly, looking down on her feet as she fiddled with her hands. Eugene raised an eyebrow at her, cautiously trying to reach out.

"You shouldn't be. You have the right to get mad at me for all of those things. I'm the one who should be sorry here." He said. Rapunzel's head shot up and looked at him. Was he for real? He's not being his usual, self centered self. He isn't being defensive either… Well that's a first. And a strange shift in the air between them too. She was still slightly suspicious, though.

"You're just saying what I want to hear," She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, not at all. I just… I'm really sorry, I know I'm a pain in the ass to deal with a lot of times," She wanted to clarify and say it was most of the time. "And I really should have known better. I really am sorry, for everything, Rapunzel, and I know that it might be a long shot to do this but… We can start over if you want? Maybe even strike up a small promise?" He asked her. Rapunzel stared at him, thinking his words over. He seemed sincere and true about it, and he must be guilty by the looks of it. Could trusting him be that bad anyway? As long as he didn't break promises, those were things that she took very seriously.

There was only one way to find out about it.

"What's the promise?" She asked him. She had to at least be cautious striking up a deal with a man like him.

"We can um… put up some rules? That's what you wanted, right?"

"Eugene, what I wanted was to not get locked out whenever you had friends over and maybe not to clean after you guys." She said, shaking her head a bit.

"Yeah, that could be it. I can do all of that, I promise. So?" He asked, extending pinky. Rapunzel looked at him and shook it gently.

"A promise it is, then." She said. Well, they got that part down over.

"Hmm, you said something about a start over, right?" He nodded and had to smile a bit. "Well then, I'm Rapunzel, Rapunzel der Sonne."

"And I'm Eugene Fitzherbert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i can't make them stay mad that long bc there's time for that in the future. let me know what you think!! till later! <3


	5. the actual new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance knows something eugene doesn't, well... yet as they catch up whilst caine notices something off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm back!! this is where things start to fire up, i guess? well slowly, yet surely! i hope you enjoy this nevertheless! ♡

After Eugene and Rapunzel's argument, not a lot happened. The two respected each other's space and they didn't talk to each other that much. Not that it was a big deal. They were alright with it being that way.

Rapunzel looked around the dorm the other day, it was weeks after the whole thing and she had to sigh. Things were not how they were cracked up to be and she wished that things could have gone better. She never was one for conflict yet this was one of the biggest blow ups she'd had. She wasn't as angry as she was at Eugene after his apology, but it was still slightly there. She just didn't want to deal with another one of those situations again.

Nevertheless, things around the dorm were good. They talked and laughed at some things from time to time, they tried to hang out some other days just so it won't get awkward, they even got to go out for a snack at the diner that one time. They were taking this whole deal well and they weren't that bad. They could get along with each other really well.

Who knew they could be left alone without fighting for once?

Rapunzel was in her class when Lance came to visit Eugene. He was a common friend of theirs, having met when they hung out once and they let him tag along ever since, since Cass could, Rapunzel could at least return the favor by doing the same with Eugene's own best friend.

"Buddy!" Lance greeted Eugene when he opened the door, automatically enveloping him in a tight hug that Eugene had to hug back and wheeze lightly.

"Lance-" Eugene squeaked out before the big man let him go. He gave a slight chuckle as he smiled at his best friend. It was nice seeing him every once in a while. Eugene led them to the couch, settling themselves in as they unwinded.

"So, I heard you and the roomie got to get closer," Lance remarked, making Eugene chuckle and shake his head lightly.

"Yeah, we're cool. At least I don't have anyone breathing down my neck for most of the time, but hey, she's actually fun to be around with when she isn't upset." He shrugged. The sight of her soft smile made its way to his mind. She looked adorable, actually. Her emerald green eyes shone with joy and the way her soft freckles showed brought out more of a sight of her to look at and- wait, what? Why was he thinking of her that way?

He shook his head, hoping that wasn't too obvious for Lance to see. Unbeknownst to Eugene, Lance has a pretty good eye on noticing things, so he'd noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. Though, he'll give him the credit and brush it off with a hearty laugh.

"Well at least you two are done bickering for most of the part. It's hard meeting up with you guys all tensed and annoyed at each other." Lance said. Everytime he came around, it was always like a battlefield in their dorm - well not physically of course, there's just tension between the two then- , but if not, there was a chance that it would afterwards, usually either of them getting annoyed at each other. Despite this, he'd noticed how these two talked about each other when the other one wasn't around. Despite them acting as if they don't like each other, Lance can tell that something was up. He just never said anything.

"Yeah. So what brings you here today?" Eugene asked. Lance had offered that they go to his dorm after bumping into each other and Eugene had no idea what he had planned nor what he's about to say.

"Well, is it wrong to catch up with my buddy every once in a while? It's been a while since we last saw each other!" He smiled. Oh, there it was. Well, he did have a point. Ever since this semester started, they found it hard to hang out and with everything else. They both had a pretty tight schedule.

"Well, you're not wrong. We really have a lot to catch up on." Eugene shrugged, ready to spend the day with his buddy.

* * *

Caine finished from her bout yet again, ready to know her results afterwards. She'd always got ranked in a high position in every bout she's had. She wondered if she could make a high rank again like that one time with Cassandra.

Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Cassandra for some time after her turn on the bout. Not that she cared. She just noticed that she was out of the class. It wasn't that much of a big deal.

As if on cue, Cassandra had gotten back and she sat back on the side of the salle, checking her phone as she waited for the other bouts to finish. It wasn't like the director would notice her. He'd had a lot else to tend to than people with than a woman checking her phone.

She'd gotten a text from Rapunzel, which made her smile and her heart flutter slightly.

She was a tough one, one can definitely see that, sure, but for Rapunzel, she was slightly soft on her. The brunette woman had grown on her even after just a year of being best friends.

She quickly replied to her, a slight smile to her face as she did so and she sat back at the side of the room.

"Texting your girlfriend?" A familiar voice came closer and showed Caine, who was back from who knows where. Cassandra covered her slight shock from seeing her around and nearing her and instead scoffed at her.

"No, Caine, she's not my girlfriend." She said to her before Caine sat down next to her, to her surprise actually. She rarely talked to this person, even last year and now she was talking to her, for not a one liner at all. She figured that something might be going on.

"Suit yourself. I bet you and Brownie there could be cute together," She smirked, making Cassandra blush, but didn't let it show. She didn't have to let her indicate that she might have an interest in Rapunzel. "Anyway, that's not what I'm here for. Where did you run off to anyway?" She asked Cass, who faltered slightly at her words. So she'd noticed? And she thought that she was sly at escaping, too.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Caine. Did your last bout mess your vision?" She denied, making her roll her eyes.

"I know what I saw, Cassie, you were gone for almost the whole period after your bout."

"Why would you want to know anyway? What, are you gonna report me to the director?"

"What, no!" Though, she might have just to get back at her for that one time, but that wasn't the matter at hand right now. Was it off to get curious on what your constant opponents at bouts were up to? She wasn't sure. Either way, it wasn't wanting to actually get to know her. "I was just… concerned."

"You? Concerned? I'm not buying it." Cass retorted. Everyone knew how tough Caine was and how they could never get to her as they were scared of her in general as they were with Cassandra so why was she suddenly like this? Why was she under her monitor to interrogate? And it was never her business in the first place. All she knew was that she was strange. She had no business in knowing. Sure, they talked from time to time, but she's not at a level where she can know about her life. She rarely had those types of people around.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at the deep red haired girl. She was strange, really, no wonder she only hung around a few people.

"Look, you barely even know me, so I wouldn't press on if I were you. Just… go talk to your other jock friends or something." Cassandra said and as if on cue yet again, the director had called them all to gather. Cassandra stood up quickly and didn't wait up for Caine to follow suit.

Caine watched the raven haired girl walk away from her and to say that she was shocked at her reaction was slightly an understatement. She didn't know she'd see the light of day that she'd witness Cassandra Hughes slightly snap at her. Not to mention, something was up with her. And as stubborn as she was, she's going to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll to update this work more constantly but for now, i leave you guys with this and a few ficlets! as always, constructive criticism is open and i'll see you all soon! ♡


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eugene and rapunzel are out for some much needed coffee refuel and small talks they didn't expect they liked.

Sometimes, things go unexpectedly, and in Rapunzel and Eugene's case, unexpected means good. They found that they were slowly warming up to each other. It was peaceful for both of them not having to argue with each other the whole time.

The two decided to hang out after their classes, thankfully they were both free. The two-headed down the café near the university, they knew how much they needed a breather after everything school wise. They barely had time for themselves and some roommate bonding time. 

Surely, they didn't do those but after a few weeks of warming up to each other, talking -and usually, they had tons of banters when that happens- and everything else, the two decided to keep a truce between them and start hanging out. All seemed to be well with this arrangement and sure, they could be having fun with it on their own. 

Eugene waited outside the lecture hall at that time, knowing that she was always here at this hour of the day. From how long they've been roommates, they got used to knowing what their classes were and such. He leaned against the wall and saw a few fellow students pass him by. Some shared flirty looks, some giggled and blushed, some just straight out ignored him, which was bad on his ego. 

He huffed and shook his head when suddenly, students came out of the room and Eugene stood attention, waiting for Rapunzel. Wait, what was he doing? He was supposed to look and act cool! He was standing like a frozen nutcracker or something here and that was the sight the small brunette found him in. 

Rapunzel looked at him from head to toe and chuckled. He looked actually kind of funny at this. She should take a picture but she knew she shouldn't. Eugene looked at her, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"At ease, Fitzherbert." She continued to chuckle before composing herself back. Eugene huffed and crossed his arms at her, playfully rolling his eyes. Wait, what just happened to him? She cleared her throat and smiled at him.

"No fair that you saw me like that, Der Sonne." He said

"Oh, but I did," She giggled. Shaking her head, she tried to compose herself and sighed. "I could've taken a picture if I knew it was gonna last longer," 

"Yeah hardy har har, it's funny," Eugene jokingly mocked her tone before laughing a bit himself. They shared chuckles in the hallway for a moment before it died down. "So, ready to go, Milady?" 

"Milady? Don't even try anything, Fitzherbert." She said to him before she smirked and started to walk away, leaving him to catch up to her quickly. He walked beside her and instead of saying anything, he just gave her a trademark Eugene Fitzherbert smirk of his own. If Eugene wasn't egoistic, or flirty, or kind, the other times, he might just be mysterious. This time was one of them. 

They walked through the sidewalks outside the university, the last of the autumn leaves were falling and the air was a tad bit colder than the usual. Winter must be nearing. There was still that silence between them, something that the pair had already gotten used to ever since. Despite this, Rapunzel looked at him and she still felt like she wanted to get to know him more, which would be a contradiction to her past self, surely, she wouldn't believe if people now told her that things are like this already. 

She didn't know exactly why she wanted to get to know him more. Was it for the sake of conversation? Bonding? Well, it was something like that, but it was as if she was pulled by an inexplicable force, there was just… something in her that wanted to get to know him, maybe it was that mysterious esque he was always giving off, maybe it was because of the sake of wanting to get close to her roommate despite a lot of things that happened, maybe in the hopes of being or getting to know him for something mo-

That wasn't the answer she was expecting in her mind. She was just slowly warming up to him. She didn't want to be at each other's throats forever, but not like…  _ that.  _

Eugene had noticed her looking at him, but she slowly turned away. Oh,  _ now  _ she's appreciating this face of his. It was about time. His smirk widened as he faced her, she now had a pensive look on her face. What was going on inside her head? 

"What, has my handsomeness finally gotten to you, sunshine?" He asked her, before looking ahead, seeing that they neared the café. This made Rapunzel blush.  _ Great! Just great that he noticed!  _ She elbowed him playfully. 

"What,  _ no _ !" She chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes at him. "I was just… thinking."

"Of me?"

"Not everything is about you, Eugene," She said and they finally made it. She read the sign.  _ The Snuggly Duckling.  _ Well, it looked like a very quaint and cozy place. It  _ did  _ live up to its name. It looked quite snugly inside, and she tried her best to remove the thought that came with it with a shake of her head in disapproval. What was happening to her? She went to open the door but Eugene did first. 

"After you," He smiled and she was shocked. Since when did he have a gentleman’s side? This whole thing was new to her. She wasn't aware that he could be like this. She dismissed it, thinking it might mean anything else and she could ask him that later. They both went in and sat down at two pairs of couches and sat there. 

"So, what'll you have?" Rapunzel said, standing up after settling their things there and pulled her wallet. Eugene stopped her quickly. 

"Nope, I can't let you pay," He declared, making her raise an eyebrow even more. What was with him today? Was it his version of the opposite day? She knew that he was nice for the most part, but not this nice. There must be a catch from all this. She had to be cautious, despite this being a time to unwind.

"You're sure?" 

"Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" He asked her. She suddenly acted strangely. She was cool with hanging out with him until they entered the café. What was any different from minutes earlier? All he did was do the usual gentleman spiel and-  _ oh.  _ Right. He seemed like he was being  _ too  _ nice to her. Well, he presumed that she'd better get used to it, after all, he wanted to make it up to her from everything. Well, he wasn't going to tell her all that. She probably knew that already anyways without asking. She's a smart girl. 

"I… nothing. It's nothing." She said and shook her head dismissively. Eugene sighed and for once, looked at her with a soft gaze. 

"Look, I'm not being nice to you because I'm setting up a trap or something. I'm just… trying to be a better roommate or friend… you know, just to make it up to you." He said and shrugged dismissively. "I mean, I can't blame you for being cautious, but, trust me on this one?" 

He seemed so sincere. And he was nothing but nice to her ever since they even followed each other’s dorm rules so he wasn't that bad. Maybe he wasn't that bad at all. Finally, she looked at him and sighed, smiling slightly. 

"Fine, yes, I trust you, Eugene." She said and Eugene couldn't help but smile back at her. He was relieved and he was thankful she gave him another chance. She glanced at the smile he gave her. Gosh, even that looked genuine, and… maybe even cute- 

_ Nope. He's not cute, he's just being nice. Nothing more, nothing less.  _ She thought. What was wrong with her? Did she catch a bug on her way with him here? Was it the stress of university catching up with her mind and making her stress turn to this? Well, these thoughts might be even more stressful than actual uni work. 

"Great! So, Sunshine, what'll you have?" He asked her. 

* * *

Soon they ended up ordering the same latte and he even threw in a plate of Belgian waffles, claiming that it could be their new friendship cake. She chuckled at this, shaking her head at the slightly silly sentiment but went on with it. He had such a whim with being over dramatic and sometimes it's hard not to find it amusing to see. 

They were both on the booth, face to face with their lattes on the table and their waffles done, laughing at each other with yet another shared story that they had to tell.

"So you're telling me that you, the sunshiney girl, got hated by Uncle Monty from the bakery down the street?" Eugene scoffed and chuckled a bit. "I'm not buying it. Uncle Monty's a nice man, why would he hate someone like you?" 

"I-I don't even know! I never even did anything the first time I met him but he always gave me this, this stink eye!" She said but it fell into a chuckle anyway. It wasn't that she was that fazed by Monty's opinion, she was past that, but at least it gave her roommate a good laugh. Eugene noticed her smiling at him and he completely fixed his composure and cleared his throat. 

"I mean… damn, Monty must have… something against you then? Something really big?" He tried to add in, making her chuckle instead. 

"Nono, it's fine, it really has nothing, he just doesn't get the whole 'curious flowerchild' thing I go with," She smiled and shook her head. “I’m not that affected by it any more than I first was. Sometimes, there’s just gonna be people that won’t like us and that’s okay,” She shrugged and Eugene smiled at her. For someone that thought she had something against him, Eugene can see how she’s perceived as someone that would be kind, maybe even too kind for this world. She doesn't seem to be holding some grudge against anybody, let alone him. She wasn't as bad as he made her out to be but he still had to take precautions, she still did have a mean bite. 

Though, through all of what she said, it  _ did  _ make sense to him. Instead of holding something against a person, she chooses to let go and move on with what's ahead. He thought that made more sense than just giving the said mean person the stink eye for all eternity.

"That's actually… wise of you, Rapunzel." He admitted and it was all that came off him. Still, he was astonished at her perspective. He wished he had that point of view. Well, did he expect less from her and her views though? She's little miss campus sunshine. Of course she's like this. 

"Oh, well I try to… thank you, Eugene." She smiled. Something about her pronouncing his name like that, just felt as if it was right? Or something, it just made him smile. Well, how else would you pronounce his name? He shrugged. "What about you, Eugene? Any enemies to look out for? Any sidelines?"

Eugene raised an eyebrow and scoffed, chuckling at her question. That was new. No one mentioned enemies, but he didn't have to tell her about those. 

"Very funny, Raps. No, I have no enemies, for now, that is, and I thought we promised no backstories for now?" He joked and she seemed to buy it, that's nice. At least he was quick enough to stall her from the topic. Rapunzel shook her head and their laughter died down. She knew he still had walls put up and she respected that. 

"I know, I know, sorry just, you know. We're getting along quite well, and I trust you, Eugene. I'm hoping for the same, too." She smiled. "But of course, that takes time, I get that. But I'll be here. Besides, we're roommates, you practically can't hide everything." She chuckled and he did too. There was really something in her. She was… very sunshiney. Guess he couldn't escape that, not that he was complaining slightly from the circumstances.

"Thanks, but right now, let's focus on your so-called roomie bonding time, shall we?" He offered her. She smiled and nodded, carrying on with a different topic that they both picked up on immediately. 

Soon, the sky began to darken and it was time for them to head back to their dorm. On their way back, they encountered knowing stares from fellow campus mates but paid no heed. They both knew that they would still be arguing if they didn't find out they got along great. 

Eugene looked at her with one last glance. Despite being showy, there was a mystery in her, too. Could she be hiding something or did she just have her walls up to? He supposed that the latter was much more understandable. Rapunzel looked up at him and smiled. 

"Hey, for what it's worth, I had fun with you today, Eugene." She smirked at him and he smirked back at her in a smug manner. 

"Well what can I say? Any time is a great time spent with me,"

"Oh, shut it, you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hiii!!! i'm back, sorry for the delay, school started so i don't think updates will be quick, but even so, i hope you enjoyed this and i'l see you in in my other works! ♡


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pining and anticipation? eugene and rapunzel can relate. the two roommates explore on their feelings towards another, dealing with what ifs, waiting, and they're definitely not freaking out about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, i'd like to apologize in advance :) 
> 
> alexa, play dancing with out hands tied by taylor swift

Ever since they bonded in the coffee shop, Eugene and Rapunzel have been on a steady pace in their friendship. They were surely getting along. They’ve been giving each other teasing nicknames, like how Eugene’s was Pretty Boy, and hers was occasionally Brownie, but they both knew Rapunzel wasn’t much of a big fan of the nickname. He stuck to calling her Sunshine instead. They’ve been open to each other a lot lately, too. They weren’t as closed in or defensive with the walls they’ve put up against each other, instead, they’re slowly and carefully putting them down, but it was just for them now, and not anyone else. Trusting each other took a long time for them and now that they were slowly warming up, they were treading murky and dangerous waters. 

That being said, they weren’t so bad for each other to be roommates after all. After everything, they would finally call each other as friends. That was a starting point for them and Rapunzel could honestly not complain. She did ask to get to know her roommate and she’s finally getting there! She knew that they'd hit a couple of bumps on the road, but that didn’t stop them from getting along finally, right? All she knew was that she was happy at the state they were in. sometimes, happier than she’d usually be. It was weird --absurd even-- for her to think so, but strangely, she was feeling such. 

She wasn’t sure what made him so special, he was a narcissist and quite snarky, but despite it, she found herself liking it most of the time, besides, she was liking his company and she liked having those roomie hang out days they always put up with each other. As of now, they were finally getting somewhere, and for Rapunzel, that was all that mattered.

* * *

  
  


“And he took us out to this arts and crafts store near the plaza, and Cass, oh gosh, it was amazing! They even had the white shell paints I’ve been wanting to get for some time!” Rapunzel gushed as her best friend listened to her listen to yet another one of her stories with her roommate. Cassandra had noticed that she seemed… chipper than the usual. She always felt like she had this glow surrounding her but today, she felt as if it… brightened? She's been like that lately, ever since she told her she was hanging out with this roommate of hers more, there was a sudden change. She's been more confident, and hell she was starting to get wittier. Surely, something was up with her, and she had to get to the bottom of it. 

“So you’re saying you had a date with your roommate at… an art store?” Cassandra asked her with a sly, teasing smirk and Rapunzel blushed deeply, her green eyes immediately widening. That wasn’t it at all! It wasn't a date, at least, she didn’t think of it as one of them, it was more of… a friend date, yeah, Rapunzel thought that could work. There was nothing wrong with two people of the opposite sex being friends, right?

“Cass, no! It’s not like that!” She quickly claimed, making Cassandra chuckle a bit. She looked so flush and guilty but, she had to admit she seemed like she was telling the truth, or at least, most of the truth. That didn't stop her from teasing her best friend, though. It was fun bantering with her.

"C'mon, Raps, your cheeks are betraying you, it was 

a date," This just caused Rapunzel's blush to deepen and Cassandra chuckled. Rapunzel wasn't going to admit to anything, because she knew to herself that there was nothing there. She just liked being friends with Eugene and there was nothing stopping her from hanging out with him a lot, so why worry? 

"A friendly one, you mean." She clarified. She sighed and looked at her friend dearly. Ever since Cass had heard about what happened to her from months ago with her then partner, she wanted to make sure that she was cautious with the people she was with and that they were guaranteed to not hurt Rapunzel by any chance. She just wanted people treating her. She just didn't want anyone messing with her, though she knew Rapunzel could handle herself, it couldn't hurt being there for her. 

"Cass, I know you're just teasing because it's been some time after… everything that went down with the past, but I can assure you, I'm perfectly fine on my own for now." She reassured her and hugged her best friend in gratitude. She didn't know what she'd do without her sometimes. 

"Alright, Raps, it's fine. But I just… I want you to be happy and if you're just pushing aside that feeling, I think you need to sort that out." She said. Rapunzel froze a bit. She wasn't pushing any feeling aside, was she? And she couldn't possibly be talking about her feelings for her roommate because she knew there would be nothing more. Besides, they were almost halfway through, the first semester's ending and after the second, summer would be coming and they would be back to getting reassigned, so there's no point. 

Rapunzel only smiled to her best friend weakly, still conflicted until they both called it a day. 

* * *

Rapunzel got home after a stressful day at uni days after she met up with Cassandra. She wanted nothing more than just to head into their dorm, curl up in her bed and maybe sketch or paint to relieve her stress. It was evident that her classes gave her a hard time today. It was the arts after all, not everything’s easy in the course, not even for one of the best artists at the university and she was one of those. She needed a break, coffee just wasn’t doing it for her, and she wasn’t even that big on them, but she had to push through to get this year over with.

Sighing in relief, she made it to her dorm room and turned the knob, walking in tiredly. She saw the couch and she wanted nothing more than to dive down on it. She’s been so drained from everything that her course had given her lately and she needed a little down time soon. It wasn’t that she procrastinated, she rarely did so, but her professors gave her a huge pile of requirements. Just thinking about it made her drained, and she didn’t want to pay attention to it anymore at the moment. 

Trudging her way to her side of the dorm, Eugene had noticed her walk in. She even dumped her purse somewhere else. It made him suspicious. She wasn’t always like this. Even after months of living behind the same closed doors together, her snapping still slightly scared him. He was concerned, though. He wanted to make sure she was okay. She was his good friend --not to Lance’s level, but she was one of the few people he’d open up to if he wanted-- and she’d always been there if he was the one being a complete drama queen. He wanted to repay her at least. 

Besides, he’s been finding a way to hang out with her these past few days. They’ve always been so busy lately, and he kinda missed being around her, hanging out with her was one of a few things he looked forward to lately. Her presence- for some reason -was something that he always liked. Sure, he didn’t get along with it at the start but he was warming up to her, and now he missed hanging out with her. He wasn’t sure why he was like this, but he was sure that it was just from a long time of not hanging out. 

Eugene waited for a good 30 minutes before knocking on their shared room, he didn’t want it to be too obvious that he wanted to see her that quickly. He took a deep breath before actually knocking on her door. He can do this, this is 

Rapunzel after all. His good friend, Sunshine, that person that laughed at his flirty remarks instead of swooning- he didn’t know how that woman was immune to 

charms and yet, there they were. Despite that, he just liked being around her. There was nothing to get worried about so why was he getting clammy? He sighed and waited for Rapunzel to respond at the other side. 

She was sitting at her desk, staring off on her chameleon plushie that she got ever since she was small. She liked reptiles, chameleons to be more specific. She was always in awe of how they changed in so many colors and how amazing they really were. Ever since, her parents had gotten her this plushie, knowing how much the reptile meant to her while growing up, and she hadn’t let go ever since. At these stressing moments, she felt like this could lift her spirits up. She wasn’t that down, she guessed that she just needed a much needed break. 

She wondered if she could go out for the day, take a nice stroll in the campus garden, maybe explore the greenhouse the other students talked about. She‘s heard there were flowers in bloom and she wanted to see them, maybe that would help her calm down. She was in much needed peace and she deserved it. A lot has been going through her mind, not only because of the things that the university weighed on her, but what Cassandra told her still stuck despite her trying to brush it off. She liked Eugene, yes, that was true, but not exactly like how people want them to be. She knew that he just meant well, and he was a gentleman, she saw that from the last few times, but that doesn’t mean that there was another motive behind it right? They were just going out as friends, like they always do. 

Despite that, she herself can’t deny it herself that spending time with Eugene lately has made her feel… better. Not that she didn’t feel that before when they went out, something just felt… different, and it was the good kind. She felt as if she was happier than usual when she was with him. He made time fly by so fast with her not wanting to end it any time sooner. When he was with her, she felt like… as if she was so happy and that nothing could bring her down from such a high that he gave her. 

When he was goofing off with her and the smiles at her that he always gave her when they were out. As much as he bragged about his looks, he had a point in doing and flaunting so. He looked handsome when he had this 

smile she always saw with him. It gave her… this strange, warm feeling. She figured that it was what people feel when they really, really like each other’s company. Eugene is… an amazing person, she liked his personality, despite him being too full of himself and being cocky, but sometimes, that's what made him stand out to her more as a person, he was slightly distraught of his own self, yet he was still flaunting what he had. That being said, he's more than just a pretty face and a rebel that the people in places point him out to be. She saw more in him than that, maybe more than what most of the people saw in him. In him, she saw someone that wasn't perfect, but he was trying his best and doing better for himself. In him, she saw more than what meets the eye. In him, she saw that… the two of them were more likely than they first knew each other. In him, she saw someone that was wonderful hiding through a tower of walls that he'd built up to defend himself for years, but she was glad that he was slowly, but surely becoming more open to her.

She sighed and shook her head with a slight grumble. How did her mind shift from taking a break and immediately thinking of him? It wasn't usual that someone was on her mind this long before. He was important to her of course, but was it trying to tell her something? What sign was it giving her? What were all of these weird… confusing feelings trying to point? And if it was, and she was right with what these feelings bring, what then? She knew that even if she  likes Eugene that way, there would be no chance. Eugene was out of her league and most importantly, it could ruin the friendship they worked so hard on over the months and she… didn't want to lose him. He was one of the people that understood her the most, despite being opposites, and he was one that had always been by her side so much lately. She couldn't risk everything they have over stupid feelings. She would just succumb to these worries and push them away, after all, it wasn't that worth it.

She's noticed him too much to get him off her mind, it supposed. God, what was she thinking? She knew that they were half way through the semester and there was a last one left before this whole ordeal ended, but she couldn't seem to accept the fact that after this, it will be all gone, and it was like… for the first time, she didn't want to go.

God, something was _WRONG_ with her. She wanted out. She has already so much on her plate lately and she didn't need stupid… feelings to come get her in the midst of all this, either. It wasn't that she didn't want to experience love herself, she does, she's just… new to a lot of things and this topic was one of them. So she was conflicted. Did she-

A knock on her door jolted her from the thoughts that were slowly consuming her wholly. She shook her head and tried to compose herself, she didn't want to look like a mess, even if that was just someone else. So much for figuring out feelings, but right now, she felt as if a distraction is a way to brush it off. Tomorrow would just have to worry about her mixed feelings. 

She went to open the door and speak of the devil, there he was. The dashing, cocky, yet wonderful Eugene she came to know and like. He was standing with a slightly nervous smile, and that was rare for him. She knows something was up. He'd only approach with either a wolfish grin or a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face. She's never seen that smile before, though, Eugene hoped that he wasn't too obvious that he only showed that when he was with her. 

"Eugene! Hi! What're you doing here?" She answered a tad bit more cheerfully than usual. Yep, she was hiding something, Eugene can tell. Rapunzel's not really great in the lying department, but he couldn't blame her, she was too pure sometimes. He stared at those emerald green eyes that he felt like he'd be lost in forever when- “Eugene?” 

His eyes widened as her voice snapped him back to reality. He looked down at her, curious eyes looking up to him as she waited for an answer, he couldn’t have come here without something that might be happening or looking for his own stuff, right? She tried to hide her slight blush from him quickly, he didn't need to notice her flushed, all because she became too preoccupied with her thoughts about him. 

“Oh, yes! Um…” Eugene chuckled nervously before taking a deep breath. He got this, He’s Eugene for crying out loud. He has the suave and charm, he can definitely do this. This was for the sake of cheering her up, anyways, this wasn’t a personal endeavor, but if it was, it was his personal goal to lift her up from the state he saw her in. “I was wondering if, well, you would want to get out of here for a while? Get some fresh air or head to the park? You seem like you need it,” 

Rapunzel’s expression softened. She didn’t know it was that evident that she did need a break. Then for some reason, there was that fluttery feeling again and she slightly hated it. He was just being nice to her and it was nothing else than a friendly gesture for him. She supposed she could take it though. 

“Yeah! I’d love to, Eugene, thank you. Give me a moment to change, though?” Rapunzel asked him nicely and Eugene nodded slightly too eagerly. Was he alright, too, though? He’s been much chipper since she last saw him, which was this morning, too. Somehow, she was slightly convinced that they must have had a personality swap for the day. He was usually not the one for being upbeat at these hours, I mean with all his papers to be read and edited? Those were a workload. 

Eugene gave her her privacy and she closed the door to get changed and afterwards, Eugene did the same. She waited for him and tried to keep herself calm. This was normal, this was fine,, she was getting some fresh air, and maybe, just maybe, things will get clearer then. Finally, Eugene came out, looking fresh and confident as ever as he reached his hand out for her to take. 

“So, ready to go, Sunshine?” 

* * *

“Eugene, where are you even taking me? I thought we were heading to the park,” Rapunzel said as they walked through the grass and fine concrete walls, Eugene holding her hand-just for safety measures, he said- and she was blushing a pretty shade of pink like her cardigan. They have been walking for quite some time now and Rapunzel wasn’t sure where this was headed. Not that she didn’t trust Eugene, she did, with all she has, because that’s how it was supposed to be between them. 

“Sunshine, trust me on this, we’re gonna have fun, I’m sure,” He said, easing her down. It might have looked suspicious, but he’d found this place that he knows that she’d find to like. It was a long way from where they were and the playground, but he knew it was worth it, when he’d found it, he immediately thought of how Rapunzel could enjoy this. Now there’s a reason for them to go here. It can be their own secret place to hide out in. 

Finally, Eugene found it and he smiled and stopped, and Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him. They were in nothing but a dark clearing in a secluded part of the park. Was something up again? 

“Eugene?” She asked softly, and Eugene gave her hand a comforting squeeze as if to assure her that it was okay. He felt bad for worrying her, it was one of the few things he didn’t like doing to her, like how he sometimes got home late or how he acted off at times, he didn’t like making her feel bad for the things that he was doing for himself and for his own benefit. 

“Sorry, I just… I just thought that you’d like to see it for yourself now, Rapunzel.” He said and smiled as he pushed aside the curtain of green from the clearing and showed her a hidden wall of leaves. It was adorned with a huge oak tree and flowers on the ground. A few leaves were falling and the place was just a sight enough for lights to seep through. 

_ It looks like paradise.  _

Rapunzel walked into first, Eugene letting her go first as she looked around before twirling, her dress flowing with her and Eugene smiled at her softly. She seemed so at peace and awe, and she was happy. That was enough for him. She came to him and took his hands in hers, her expression was slowly coming back to the iconic Rapunzel beam it always has and with that, he felt accomplished. 

“This place… it’s beautiful, Eugene. Thank you for taking me here,” She said softly and hugged him impulsively. Though, Eugene didn’t mind. He knew that she was a hugger and he didn’t hold that against her. Being with her like this though, it felt off. Off, but at the same time, it felt right. Rapunzel let go of the hug. She went too far. She pulled away and chuckled a bit. “Sorry, I’m just… this is just amazing, no one’s ever done this for me before.” 

“Well, then you’d be the first, but thank you, I try to make the most of what I find,” He smiled. They stayed there, letting the sun set on them as they laughed about and talked about a ton of things.    
  


“So, I went to this trip before and I had my favorite book with me, it was Flynn Rider and the Lost Treasure of Scotia- you should read it sometimes, we can get you a copy soon- anyway, so we were walking through to get the hike over, and suddenly, I had no idea how it came to it, but my knapsack was wide open and my book tipped off!” Rapunzel felt bad, really, the book must have meant a lot to him, but she tried to hold back her laughter from it, and it was evident. “C’mon, Sunshine let it all out while I’m having a moment here,” Eugene sighed dramatically before Rapunzel giggled at him, it lasted for a few seconds before she let the laughter die down. 

“Sorry, just, why did you bring it with you?” She asked genuinely, she won’t judge him. She’s brought some questionable things on trips at times, too. Eugene blushed a bit and looked away. Behind the dashing facade, sometimes he just wanted to be left alone somewhere to curl up to a good book, who can blame him? 

“Well, don’t laugh, but I’ve always wanted to read a good book somewhere… high or somewhere that I can feel like I’m on the top of the world, somewhere I feel like I’m free,” He explained and quickly looked away. God, she must be thinking how much of a nerd he already was. Maybe his reputation is tainted in her eyes. He immediately felt like taking it back, but knew it was useless, it was out there already. 

Rapunzel took his hand instead and smiled softly. Who knew he had a knack for these things too? And the way he said it made it sound so endearing. She only chuckled. 

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous at all,” She confessed, looking into his brown eyes, seeing them make contact with her green ones. 

“I… thank you, Rapunzel,” 

“No need for that, Eugene. It’s like we almost share the same thing, too.” She confessed and it made Eugene smile. It was comforting to know that she was around, that she was here for her, and it made him feel… different. It’s a good difference, but what will he do with it? What does this mean, then? Was he even eligible to feel that way towards Rapunzel? It scared him, and he didn’t want to think about it. He was just being nice to her, and she’s doing the same. 

The two stayed there for an hour or two, stargazing and talking about anything in mind before they called it a day. Rapunzel went to bed that night, keeping in mind to guard herself from these feelings that were out to get her.

  
  


* * *

Okay. She was wrong. Maybe she did have feelings for him. And these thoughts were eating her up alive slowly. 

It all started when they were out to get some lunch together. Rapunzel had just gotten out of his class when she was surprised with a tall brunette waiting for her outside the lecture hall. 

"Eugene? What are you doing here? It's not the roommate thing today, was it?" She asked him, making him chuckle. He shook her head at him, sometimes she could be a dork, one he found cute. He's been gathering her courage for this some time. He didn't know exactly why or how he was nervous to ask her this time around. I mean, they were friends, good ones over the time. They’ve been much closer and they were opening up much much more, he shouldn’t be nervous that he’d turn her down, right? 

"No, silly! I'm just wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch together!” He smiled sweetly.

Rapunzel was taken aback. He was taking him out for lunch? Again? And all so sudden? She was surprised, she was usually the one that asked if they wanted to hang out, but she didn’t mind. She was more than happy to go with him. 

So, there they went, off to drive to this homey, quiet restaurant not too far from the city. He had to reserve only the best for her. After a stressful term, he figured she should have a decent seat. When they got there, a waiter greeted them with a warm smile. 

“I’ll take it that you’re here for a table for two?” She asked the two, menus in hand as she stood in front of them. Rapunzel was really questioning if this was a set up or an unknowing date, but she knew that Eugene only saw her as a close friend, she shouldn’t really dive deep into this too much. It was just a lunch out anyway. 

“I-”

“Yes, please, and thank you,” Eugene chimed in before Rapunzel could refuse. He gave Rapunzel a shrug, it was normal for them to go have a table for twos all the time, anyways. What made this one different?

The two sat there and got their orders and were currently waiting. Eugene could notice how Rapunzel seemed lost in thought. Well, she has been lately, and it was always when he’s been around. It felt like they were drifting. She always talked to Cass and even Lance, but with him lately, she was always so quick to respond and how quickly she goes afterwards, too. It concerned him, and he just missed her. He missed… everything about her. He couldn’t pinpoint what specifically, because she was showing every inch and sliver that made her just so… lovable. But he was sure that he had to keep these thoughts to himself. Hell, not even Lance could know about this. He trusted him, sure-he was his longest lasting friend- but sometimes, things are bound to slip off his friend's tongue and he couldn't risk these being known to Rapunzel without him telling them himself. Besides, these… things that he was feeling for her? It still confused him. 

Sometimes, he wanted to be so close to her so badly, as if she was the sun that made the darkest days still so bearable, and when she was gone, it felt like a never ending dark night. Yet he was conflicted. It wasn't that he didn't want to feel this way. He hasn't just… adjusted to it. When the chips are down, when the secret's out, what's going to become of this ordeal? What's going to happen in their little space that they'd consider … "us"? Will it be thrown away? Ripped to shreds? Will they be wiped out like castles made of sand, on the brink of falling down at any given moment? 

He didn't know. He honestly didn't. He was never one for stable or "normal" relationships. He's never had anyone that he had a serious connection with and what he has with Rapunzel, what he's been treasuring for _months._ H e can't just risk that all just because this is a tightly knit friendship they had going on here. Losing it would be like losing the only person that he'd treasure. Losing her would mean that he would deal with these things the same thing all over again. He… didn't want that to happen. He may be confused about everything, about what he felt about her mostly, but he didn't want the one person he held close on to be gone. He couldn't imagine what would happen if that became real. 

"You okay?" Rapunzel asked him as she looked at him. She was preoccupied with her own thoughts, sure, but noticing him looking so conflicted, so deep in thought. She hasn’t seen him so into his thoughts too much. It worried her slightly and she wanted to help, no matter what the case was. 

“Yes! I just… don’t worry about it, it’s just… the uni’s taking too much of my space lately.” Well, he didn’t completely lie. He did have a lot on his plate and his course was one of those. But he didn’t want her to worry about him too much, he thinks he’s not really worth it all. Rapunzel bit her lip, still wanting to make sure he was okay. She cared for him, so so much, and she didn't. Her hand went across the table to reach his, holding his big hand in her little ones and for some reason, it was like two puzzle pieces fitting with each other after years of being separated from each other. It felt… complete to her. She smiled slightly at him. She hoped she felt the same. She was not going to fight back these feelings anymore; she couldn’t seem to take another minute denying what she felt for him. She knew that it was inevitable at this point. He was like an aphrodisiac, he was making her feel like she was a moth drawn to a flame. 

There were no questions on why she wanted to be with him at all times. There was no denying in wanting him close. She was going to accept it for herself, and for the first time… she’s not scared anymore to face the truth. She’s not scared for her to hide her feelings anymore. She just had to wait for the perfect time to say it. For now, she wanted what they have to stay like this, even if he didn’t know just yet. Time will come for them. 

“Well… just know that I’ll be here, anytime you need me, I’ll be around for you, okay?” She asked him softly, and the way he looked at her couldn’t have made her heart flutter even more. Eugene chuckled at her. There really was a different way to how Rapunzel acts, and he found himself wishing that this won’t end. 

“I… Thank you, Rapunzel. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” 

“You’ll always have me,” 

Something about that line made Eugene jolt and falter for a moment and all he could do was smile at her. Soon, they got to get what they needed and spent the afternoon. 

* * *

Rapunzel was excited. She had a personal project and a gift in tow all lined up today. She had told this to Lance and Cassandra a few days ago and she hoped that Eugene would like it. She wasn’t exactly going to confess to him, but, she just wanted to thank him, for everything that he’s done for her and for just… being there for her. She couldn’t wait to come back to the dorms tonight after she’s gotten the gifts she had ready. 

Meanwhile, Eugene was finishing up with his work. He needed a break from all this. Don’t get him wrong, but as much as he wanted to go hang back with Rapunzel today, like what they’ve been doing lately, he didn’t want to worry her more than she already was. She needed a break from his constant annoyance. He didn’t want to be a burden to her. 

He trudged out of the lecture hall and walked through the university’s hallways when he noticed a familiar man in sight. Great! just who he was looking for! He went to his direction and called out his name. 

“Lance! Over here!” he said, which made him turn around and greet his friend, immediately going for a hug. Geez, sometimes Eugene forgot that his best friend was a hugger. He was surrounded by cuddly teddy bears all the time. Not that he didn’t mind, though. 

“Eugene! How’ve you been? Are you okay?” He’d noticed how Eugene was panting, coming from here, and he looked tired too. Well, all college students were but he seemed off. Was he hiding from someone again? Was Rapunzel out to get him? Because if the latter was the case, he thought he’d just lost a bet from Cass. 

“What? No, yeah, I’m fine!” He smirked dashingly, showing off that he seemed perfectly okay. “Look, I was just wondering if you had plans tonight, maybe we could catch up, we haven’t done that for a long time, yeah?”

Lance thought about it. He wasn’t sure if he could, though. Rapunzel talked him through that she was doing something for Eugene and he didn’t want to get in the way. Obviously because he wanted his friends happy no matter what the outcome of the plan was for both of them. Then again, Rapunzel did say that they had to keep Eugene occupied for the meantime, and Eugene was right; it HAD been a long time since they grabbed a drink from the local bar. 

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard in awhile, well, other than the young guy that said in this chemistry class the other day.” he replied and Eugene sighed. He couldn’t wait to just unwind and get a few drinks. 

“Thanks, Lance. And don’t you even worry, the tab’s on me,” He said proudly. He greeted him with finger guns and Lance did the same before the two parted ways until for later. 

* * *

No one was going to tell them the club was packed tonight. They even saw a few schoolmates and some of the jocks on their way in. It was a school night, too, so it made it even more peculiar, but Eugene didn’t care. He wanted to unwind, let loose, or whatever it is that he needed. He needed to take his mind off of something, or rather, 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Rapunzel, it was that he didn’t like that he was feeling that way towards her, when he knew that she deserves someone better than him to be an admirer of hers. It was unfair for him, too. It was like he couldn’t get her off his mind no matter what he tried. He kept fighting off, but the thought of her chocolate brown and choppy brown hair spiking out, those emerald green eyes that shone for him, those lips that looked too good to be not kissed nor touched by his lips, the constant, nagging feeling of him wanting to figure out what was her deal and the reason behind why he wanted to be by her side all the time, he couldn’t take it. 

Eugene Fitzherbert was going soft right before his very eyes and he’s doing everything in his power to rebuild those walls up for defenses, but deep down, he knew that no matter how many rebuilds he’s done for his guard to be up, there will always be that ray of sunshine that will seep out and bring him out of it. But right now, tonight, it didn’t matter. He was letting those walls be up again, even for a while. 

Eugene and Lance headed to the bar directly, wanting the first shot of the night to be remarkable already. Eugene had ordered two scotches on the rocks, which was already considerably strong for a starter and Lance didn’t pay attention at first, they both liked taking strong drinks for starters. 

The two bonded over the course of time that night, almost losing track of the time and the drinks they’ve already had. How many rounds have they had? Maybe 3? Maybe 5? Eugene didn’t know and couldn’t find it to himself to care enough. Lance on the other hand had taken water as an alternative. He couldn’t just let the two of them to not be sober. Someone had to snap the sense out of them. 

Though, Eugene seemed to be more distracted while they were there. He didn’t know why he’s been acting like this lately if it wasn’t for him still trying to figure out his feelings for his roommate, as if everybody except himself could tell that he 

in love with Rapunzel already. He thought he would get the hint, he’s a smart man. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go yet, Eugene? It’s getting late,” Lance told him and Eugene just looked at him. 

“What? No it’s not, I’ve had just… 4 drinks, it's not that much!” He said, going to order yet another drink from the bartender. 

"C'mon, Eugene. Besides, won't Rapunzel worry that you're not back in the dorm yet?" 

"She- she doesn't need to worry about someone like me, Lance."

"Why not? She clearly cares for you, she wouldn't want to see you like this." 

"I'm fine, Lance. I really am, and I appreciate your concern, both of you, but I just… need some time alone to figure this thing on my mind myself. Don't wait on me, okay?" He asked and Lance couldn't do anything but not and agree. He was worried, but he knew Eugene found a way to get through his troubles. He'd always call in case something came up and he trusted he'd be okay. He just hoped that it wouldn't go wrong for both him and Rapunzel, or whatever they were planning for the night. He didn't want the woman to be disappointed in yet another one of Eugene’s said “dates” if ever that was what they were heading for the night.

“Alright, I’m catching a cab to go back to the uni, let me know if you get home, okay? Take care,” Lance said and patted Eugene on his shoulder. Eugene silently thanked his best friend and hugged him slightly before returning to his drink. He ordered yet another drink, just anything to get his mind off of everything that’s been racing through his mind.

Soon enough, a tall, brunette haired woman went her way to him and sat on the stool in front of him. She gave him a charming smile, dashing, but not enough to rival his. She looked gorgeous, though, not to mention, a brunette. She looked as if she were a model, and she seemed like she was in need of company. He was honestly too tired to refuse from anything at the moment, but he did need a distraction. He needed the rush of that high he once had before all of this confusion with Rapunzel and his feelings for her started. He needed the feeling of it, but with no strings attached, that maybe, just maybe, after a good lay, things would go back to normal and that he was just fooling himself with false feelings, that it was all just a fad and once the normal routine he had came back, what he felt was dismissed and gone. 

He shook his head, keeping himself upright and steady as he gave her a dashing smile of his own. 

“Well, good evening. What could a pretty lady like you be doing here tonight?”

* * *

Rapunzel was headed home with a spring on her step and a few gifts in tow. She might have gotten home too late because of the rush through the busy Coronan streets, but she finally made it back to the dorm building. She couldn’t wait for what Eugene would think of these when she gave them to him. She got all of these especially for him. She just hoped that he’d like it.

She felt as if there was nothing that could bring her down. How could something do such a thing? She was one step closer to her… well… her new dream. And in her eyes, it was him. With a twirl, she made it to their dorm door finally, knocking first to see if he’d answer or he was home. Lance did tell her that he told him to come home soon. She hoped he was here. 

Well, no one answered. There weren’t noises either. 

Call her crazy, but she was feeling a slight sense of deja-vu going around here, she laughed at that instead. She knew Eugene wouldn’t do such a thing. Besides, they promised on it. She gave another knock. Still no answer. She fished for her spare key just in case. Thankfully she had it still. 

With a turn of the know, her heartbeat sped up. She hoped that he wasn’t just home or he was running late, but what unravelled before her, she wasn’t prepared for. There was the new love of her life was, in the arms of yet a different woman, half naked and seemed to have no care nor regrets. She was too shocked to look away, too shocked to move that she’d dropped the gifts she was supposed to give him. 

Eugene looked up to see what it was and was met by a pair of familiar emerald green eyes, but for this instance, they were filled with tears. He’d realized what he just did. 

By the time both of them had noticed Rapunzel as Eugene looked up from their rather… romantic embrace, Rapunzel had already seen it all. Eugene immediately shot up and got himself dressed as he immediately went to Rapunzel, noticing that the woman he’d been with swiftly made her way out, leaving the two of them behind closed doors. All he could think of was how he messed up and Rapunzel’s pained face as they saw her stand there. 

“Rapunzel, Ll-look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Eugene, I don’t want to hear it.” she snapped at him and shoved him away from her, grumbling something under her breath as she walked to her side of her room. Eugene followed her suit, but cautiously. He knew she was prone to snapping and that was not the best idea to happen right now. 

He could hear her shaky sobs as she sat curled up on her bed, head between her knees as he saw her breath heave and her body quiver. It broke his heart, the sight of her crying hurt him more than any punch in a gut would, and the worst part was that he did it, again. 

“Rapunzel, please, listen to me, I-”

“NO!” She shouted at him looking up at him through flushed and tear stained cheeks. She couldn’t seem to take it all in. she didn’t know what hurt more: the fact that the man she loved was enjoying himself with someone else or the fact that the same man she trusted and confided with broke the said trust and a promise that was meant for both of themselves to keep. They made a pact. They said they were both in this together, but that didn’t seem the case. All that ran through her mind was how much he’d hurt her in just one blow. “No, you’re the one that should listen to me, Fitzherbert. You promised me that there would be nothing of those things around here anymore. You’re the one that said we can put up some rules, but you’re the one that breaks it, too? A hypocrite you are, then,” she snapped. 

“Look, I’m sorry, I know that I’m in the wrong here, but you don’t need to throw those out. We can still work this out, Rapunzel. I know what I did was something stupid, and I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to break this promise, because I know those are close to you. I should have known better.”

“That doesn’t begin to cover it. I trusted you, Eugene, with all I have! I cared for you more than I have with anyone else and myself! If you knew how much promises meant to me, you wouldn’t have thought of breaking one! One that we both held close to each other!”

“Why are you so hung up on this anyway, Rapunzel? We’re just roommates, we aren’t even dating and you’re blowing everything out of proportion again like we are! You’re acting as if I cheated on you,” He snapped back. Rapunzel was about to retort when his words hung back in the air for a moment… he was right, they weren’t together… he wasn’t cheating on anyone and clearly, after that statement, she knew that he did not feel the same way she feels for him in any way. 

“... You’re right, you're right. We’re not. I… I shouldn’t be far in too deep because of this. I'm just... overreacting, anyway,” she mumbled and sighed. To him, she was nothing but his mere, annoying, too upbeat roommate, and now that she’d snapped, he must have thought less on her. She knew he didn’t like her, and she was preparing herself in case of the hurt that was going to strike with it, but she didn’t expect it to hurt this much and to be spoken that loud and clearly. She scooted away from him and off from her bed, walking to get a small backpack near the door. 

Eugene knew that as quickly as his words hung in the air, it was wrong, that he didn’t mean it, that he knew that he felt something more than an acquaintance to her. Even earlier, all he could think of was her, and not the woman beneath him. He was supposed to speak out, to take it back, to take all those hurtful words back and replace them with anything to ease her mind and convince her that he didn’t mean to hurt her when she stood up and walked away from the bed and to the door. He tried to block her way there. 

“Rapunzel, look, I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry I said that, I didn’t mean to snap at you that way, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Rapunzel looked up to his eyes, full of worry, fear, the thought of losing one another was hurting both of them, it was slowly killing them both. She sniffled, taking a shaky breath as she picked up the gift she had for him on the floor. She smiled sadly, weakly, a murky depth clouded over them. She wanted to hear him out, but not like this… not now. She needed to breathe, she needed to think this through. A lot. 

She handed the box to Eugene, who took it with confusion before she excused herself to make her way out to the door. Taking a deep breath, she shuddered, scared to utter the next words she was about to say. 

“Goodbye, Eugene.”

With that, she closed the door behind her and headed away from him, from that damned room with so much that happened between four walls. She wanted to escape, to get away from the pain for the meantime, and she just hoped that wherever she’ll take herself, she’ll be treated much better, just until she had the courage to come back to her so-called “home”.

Eugene stood there, dumbfounded as he felt his own heart shatter, not only from her last words, but for the fear that he’d driven the person he cared about so much away from his life most likely in forever. 

He looked at the box handed to him, opening it slowly and saw a small, deep purple bracelet with his initials on it. _E. F._ W hat he didn’t expect the most, was behind the bracelet, there was a newly bought copy of Flynn Rider and the Treasure of Scotio, one they’d promised for each other to spend time on, but now, they’ll never get to do so. He stood there, thinking of how badly he’d messed this up. Just as they thought their dream together was starting, the spark of it had already died down. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, luna here! i'm sorry this took too long, but i wanted this to come out as i wanted it to be for all of you to enjoy! and for those that left kudos and comments, thank you so much! i appreciate them and you, the reader, of course, a lot1 thanks for the support and i'll see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that first part! i'm always open to constructive criticism so that helps! thank you for reading!


End file.
